Here Comes Baby
by aarongarcia123
Summary: This is the sequil to the story More than a Crush. Fanboy gets his girlfriend, Paisley, pregnant. This story tells all about her pregnancy and what happens after the baby is born. Will the baby be a boy or girl? How will fanboy and paisley take it having a baby to take care of?
1. Chapter 1 positive results

It had been 8 days since Fanboy and Paisley had sex together.

Trying to hide the fact that Paisley might be pregnant, from the world was hard; and hiding the symptoms was even harder.

Nausea, vomiting and cramps were a daily thing Paisley went through, and she quickly became weak and tired.

Sh tried lying and saying she had the stomach flu, but it wasn't long before people started to figure out that it wasn't true and become concerned.

Since she started to have symptoms, Paisley had been hanging around Fanboy more and more and would even spend the night with Fanboy, just so she could be with him.

Fanboy would also spend more and more time with Paisley. He would cry when Paisley threw up or hurt and he did everything that he possibly could to make her comfortable.

That Monday after school, Paisley asked Fanboy if she could get a pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant.

Fanboy nodded nervously. He knew that if the test came out positive, then their lives would change drasticly, but he didn't want to disappoint Paisley, so he spent his lunch money on a pregnancy test after school.

Once they got home from the store, Paisley went into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test while Fanboy sat on the edge of his bed having a massive panic attack.

Durring the 3 minuet wait to find out the test results, Fanboy tried to keep calm, but thoughts of how he and Paisley would be able to take care of the baby and where they would find the money to do so swarmed around in his head.

Soon, the 3 minuets were up and Fanboy expected the worst.

"Fanboy, come here and see the results." Paisley said, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face.

"No, I can't." Fanboy said nervously.

Paisley brought the pregnancy test into the room and then stuck it infront of Fanboy's face.

When Fanboy saw it, he said, "what does it say?"

Paisley pointed to the dark "+" sign and then said, "The test came out positive, Fanboy. I'm pregnant."

Fanboy sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the pregnancy test for a good 10 minuets. The conformation that Fanboy and Paisley were both dreading was staring at them straight in the face.

Fanboy dropped the test onto the floor and then held his face in his hands as he burst into tears.

He cried for 20 minuets straight, letting he emotions that he had held in for 8 long days all flow out.

Paisley cried along with him. Both she and Fanboy didn't want a baby right at that point in their lives, but they didn't have a choice. Paisley was definitely pregnant and there was nothing that they could do except deal with the fact that soon she would start showing and a baby would be in their lives.

Paisley was so scared. She didn't know if she even knew how to take care of a baby. Fanboy didn't know either. They didn't even know where to start.

Paisley put her arms around Fanboy's neck and then said, "Don't worry Fanboy. We will deal with this together."

Fanboy tried his best to smile and then wrapped his arms around Paisley and returned the hug as he continued to cry his heart out.

10 minuets passed. They both stopped crying and proceeded to remove all traces of the pregnancy test from the Fanlair. They didn't want Chum chum or Yo to find out Paisley was pregnant. If they found out, they might not be able to see each other again and neither of them wanted that.

However, their secret of Paisley being pregnant would soon be revealed into the open and they would have a bunch of things to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2 Chum chum and yo finds out

After throwing away all traces of the pregnancy test, Paisley and Fanboy got something to drink from the kitchen.

"Hey paisley, how are you doing?" Yo asked Paisley who smiled the best that she could and then said, "I'm doing good, thanks for asking."

Yo raised an eyebrow and then said, "Paisley, you have been throwing up and laying around a lot lately. Are you ok? Are you sure that there isn't anything that I need to know?"

"No, I'm fine Yo, ok?" Paisley said, trying not to make it too obvious that she was holding her stomach because of cramps.

Yo looked around to see if anyone besides her and Paisley was around then said, "Paisley, I've known you ever since kindergarten, so I know when you are sick, hurt or something is wrong. There is something definitely wrong with you. You have been throwing up a lot for the past 8 days Paisley. You don't have any stomach flu or virus so don't blame it on that."

Paisley quickly tried to come up with a lie to fool Yo, but yo saw straight through her bullshit real quick.

Yo looked at Paisley and then said in a concerned tone of voice, "Paisley, as a friend, I am asking you this, are you pregnant?"

Paisley's heart felt as though it fell to her stomach when Yo asked her if she was pregnant or not. She knew that whatever she said at this point, Yo would disregard it, so she cleared her throat and then said, "I'm not going to tell you because Fanboy and my relationship could be at risk."

"No it wont be, Paisley. You have my word. I normally snitch on people but I wont ever do that with you. Your secret is safe with me. Tell me, are you pregnant?"

Paisley looked down at the floor and then in a nervous, low tone of voice said, "Yes I am pregnant. I'm going to have Fanboy's baby."

Yo gasped in shock. She couldn't believe Paisley was pregnant.

"You are so young, Paisley. How are you going to take care of it?"

"I don't know, Yo. Fanboy and I are worried about that. Dont worry about it, ok?"

Yo nodded and then said, "When did you find out you were pregnant?"

Paisley looked down at her feet and then said, "An hour ago. I took a pregnancy test that Fanboy bought for me and it came out positive. Fanboy and I cried and cried so hard. We don't know how we are going to take care of a baby. We don't have any money or things needed to take care of a baby. Besides, once mom and dad find out, they wont let me see Fanboy anymore and I'll be grounded. I don't want that to happen, so that is why I am not going to see the dr while I am pregnant and im not going to go to the hospital to have the baby, im going to have it at home without pain meds."

Yo paused for a moment and then said, " Paisley, I will help you buy and make things for the baby. I've made baby things before for my aunt so it isn't hard at all. I know what to do."

Paisley felt tears build in her eyes.

"Oh thank you, Yo. Fanboy and I were so worried."

"No problem Paisley. That is what friends are for."

Paisley gave Yo a hug and then they both went to the kitchen, giggling the whole way.

Meanwhile, Fanboy was sitting on the patio, trying to think things through.

Suddenly, Chum chum walked towards Fanboy, put his hand on Fanboy's shoulder and then said, "Fanboy, what is wrong buddy? Dont lie to me because I will know if you do."

"It is nothing, ok? Just let me have time to myself, allright?" Fanboy said, trying not to cry.

"No Fanboy. I am here to make you happy, and right now you are definitely not happy. What type of a friend would I be if I just let you be and left you depressed?"

"Not a good one, I guess." Fanboy said.

Chum chum looked at Fanboy and then that was when he noticed that his friend was starting to cry. This concerned Chum chum immensely.

"Fanboy, something is going on. Tell me please? I wont tell anyone unless you want me too. It will be our secret."

Fanboy sighed and then turned around to face Chum chum and then said, "I got Paisley pregnant."

Chum chum gasped in shock when he found out what Fanboy had done.

He was surprised that Fanboy would do such a thing.

"When did you two find out?" Chum chum asked Fanboy who said, "Today. I bought Paisley a pregnancy test with my lunch money and it came back positive. I don't know how Paisley and I are going to be able to take care of a baby. We cant even afford a baby. If word gets out about this, especially to Paisley's mom and dad, our relationship could be over."

"Oh Fanboy, don't worry. I wont tell anyone." Chum chum said.

"Neither will I." Yo said, smiling and patting Fanboy on the shoulder.

Fanboy froze in his seat as he heard Yo say those words.

He slowly turned around to face Paisley and Yo and then said, "Paisley, how could you tell our secret?"

"Calm down Fanboy. Yo found out. Besides, she is going to help us with the baby. She is on our side." Paisley said.

"Me too." Chum chum said. "I don't mind helping out."

Suddenly, Fanboy started to have a massive panic attack. Paisley rushed to his side and put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Fanboy, what is wrong baby?" Paisley asked.

"I don't know what to do if we were to get split up, Paisley. Now everyone knows our secret. I am so afraid that the whole school will find out." Fanboy said, fear in his shaky voice as tears streamed down his red face.

"Fanboy, Yo and Chum chum aernt going to tell on us. They are on our side. They want to help us. Dont cry baby. I am here."

Fanboy dried his tears and then said, "Ok Paisley, I trust them."

Chum chum and Yo jumped for joy as Fanboy and Paisley kissed.

"You wont regret our help you guys. Your baby will be so pampered and spoiled." Yo said excitedly.

Chum chum nodded his head in agreement.

'Gee, thanks you guys. We appreciate all your help. We couldn't do it without you." Fanboy said smiling as he put his arm around Paisley.

"No problem. We are glad to be of assistance. I cant wait to get started making baby things! Yo said happily.

"Can I help?" Paisley asked Yo who smiled and then said, "Sure you can! Everyone can help."

"Awesome!" Paisley said.

Fanboy looked at Chum chum and then said, "Well I guess Paisley having a baby wont be so bad after all."

Chum chum smiled and then said, "Exspecially since you have such good friends to help support you."

"You got that one right buddy. Man am I ever glad of that." Fanboy said, returning to his old self again.


	3. Chapter 3 baby things

(1 month into the pregnancy)

It had been 3 weeks since Fanboy and Paisley told Yo and Chum chum the big news.

They were both glad that they did too, because if they hadn't, they wouldn't know what to do.

Yo taught Paisley and Fanboy how to knit and then showed them how to make baby blankets and clothes.

"Since we wont know the gender of the baby, lets try to make the colors that we choose neutral, ok you guys?" Paisley said happily.

"Good idea." Yo said.

Fanboy and Chum chum nodded their heads in agreement and then went back to doing what they were doing.

"Later on, we can go to my house and pick up some fabric odds and ends. My mom makes quilts so I'm sure that we will be able to find at least a few different types of material that we like. Once we get the material, I'll show everyone how to make baby blankets and burp cloths and a whole bunch of other pretty things."

"Sounds good to me." Paisley said, finishing up on a pair of baby booties. Fanboy nodded and then watched as Chum chum handed Paisley a small ball of lime green yarn to make a little baby hat.

Fanboy walked over towards Paisley and then picked up the baby booties that she made and held them in his hands.

He smiled and then said, "These are so cute Paisley. You did such a good job."

"Thank you babe. What are you going to make?" Paisley asked Fanboy who smiled and then said, "Probably a little hat. What color should I do?"

"Probably white. That would be nice." Chum chum said happily as he continued to knit on the little onesee he was working on.

Fanboy picked up the white yarn and then casted on for the hat.

"I have a small, wooden chest that is pink back at my house in my room. I can get it when we go to the house so we can put all the baby things we make into it. 9 months will be over sooner than we all know it. We dont wanna loose anything we make." Yo said happily as she continued to knit the little blue sweater she was working on.

"You knit fast." Paisley said to Yo who smiled and then said, "Thank you Paisley. You will knit that fast someday. It just takes practice."

"I guess you are right." Paisley said smiling.

Soon, it was lunch time and everyone flocked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Everyone grabbed a burrito out of the fridge and a soda and then sat down on the couch to eat.

After they ate lunch, Yo and Paisley helped clean the kitchen up and then they all sat back down to work on baby clothes again.

"Around 1:30 lets go over to my house and get the material. I'll grab some sewing needles too and some thread so we can sew." Yo said.

"Cool. Sounds good to me." Fanboy and paisley said together. Fanboy put his arm around Paisley's waist and then kissed her neck.

Paisley giggled and then turned her head around to kiss Fanboy on his lips.

Soon, it was time to leave. Yo called her mom up and asked her to come and get them. She asked her mom if she could use some of the material in her room and Yo's mom said sure and that she would be there to pick them up at the fanlair in 5 minuets.

"Thank you mom. See you soon." Yo said before she hung up the phone.

"So what did your mom say?" Fanboy asked Yo who said, "She said that she didnt mind picking us up and letting us use some of her material. She said that she would be here in 5 minuets."

"I appreciate you helping me and Fanboy out, Yo. I never planned to get pregnant at all so every little bit of help I can get will be greatly appreciated." Paisley said.

"No problem Paisley. I want to make sure that you have a happy pregnancy and have a happy healthy baby. I've never been pregnant before and dont plan on it until I get older but my aunt has and I know what she went through, so I kinda understand what you are going through. I do however love babies. They are so tiny and cute." yo said happily.

"You are welcome to watch the baby and take care of it anytime you want to, Yo." Fanboy said as he looked at Paisley.

Paisley agreed and nodded her head.

"Well thank you. I will be very careful." Yo said.

"I know that you will." Paisley and Fanboy said together.

Suddenly, there was a car horn heard outside the fanlair.

Yo looked out the window and saw that her mom was waiting outside for them.

"My mom is here you guys. Common lets go." Yo said, gathering her knitting up so she could take it along with her to work on durring the ride to her house.

Fanboy helped Paisley gather her things and then everyone went downstairs and into Yo's mom's car.

It was a tight fit in the back seat, but Paisley, Fanboy and chum chum all fit in the backseat while Yo sat in the front seat.

Fanboy sat next to Paisley and put his arm around her neck. He looked into her eyes and then smiled. She did the same thing as she put her hand on Fanboy's thigh.

"I love you Paisley." Fanboy said to Paisley who smiled and then said, "Oh Fanboy, I love you too and always will. I am glad that I get to be your first girlfriend."

Paisley leaned over closer towards Fanboy's head and then whispered into his ear. "I am also glad that I get to have your baby, Fanboy. I feel honored."

Fanboy blushed and then said, "Well thank you babe. I am glad that you feel that way. You are the only girl that I want to be with ever. From the first time I met you, I knew that you were the one for me."

"Awww, thank you." Paisley leaned over and kissed Fanboy and Fanboy then returned the favor and kissed her back.

Fanboy smiled and then gently placed his left hand on Paisley's stomach as he whispered to Paisley. "I've never even met this little baby but I can already tell that it will be beautiful. I know it is strange for me to say this, but I am already starting to feel attatched to this little baby. It feels strange yet quite good to say to myself that I made a life. I didnt know I could do something so cool."

"You mean we could do something so cool babe?" Paisley said happily.

"Yeah you are right." Fanboy said smiling.

Soon, they arrived at Yo's house. They all piled out of the car and up towards Yo's mom's craft room where Yo's mom showed them all the different types of material that she had.

"Well kids have fun. If you find something that you like, go ahead and take it. I have so much more where this came from."

Yo's mom left out of the room and then the kids began to look around.

Once they found everything that they wanted, they all migrated to Yo's room and began to thread their needles and sew.

Paisley instantly got the hang of it, chum chum thought it was fascinating to take random pieces of material a needle and thread and make something so useful and Fanboy kept poking his fingertips with the tip of the needle, which after a while started to fourm callouses on his fingertips.

"Hey paisley, would you like to see the pink chest that I was telling you about?" Yo asked Paisley who nodded and said sure.

Yo walked over towards her closet and then grabbed a small pink wooden chest out of the very back and then handed it to Paisley who opened it and looked inside.

"I like it very much. It looks just the right size for all the things we have been making so far. I cannot wait to put all the baby's things into it." Paisley said as she closed the chest back and then put it down beside her.

Chum chum picked up the chest and then looked at it. "It is a nice little box Paisley." he said as he put the chest back down where he found it.

Soon, it was time to head back to the fanlair. Yo asked her mom to take Paisley, Chum chum and Fanboy back home and she agreed.

She gave Chum chum a kiss before he headed home. She then told everyone that she would see them tomorrow at school.

Everyone hopped into the car and then headed back towards the Fanlair; waving goodbye as they drove off into the distance.

Once they arrived, Paisley started to gather all the finished knitted pieces that had been made and put them into the small pink chest.

"It is starting to feel real now, like a baby is actually on the way and I am not just talking about it." Paisley said.

Fanboy walked over towards Paisley and then said, "Babe, I thought you were scared about having a baby. What made you change your mind?"

"Oh I dont know. I guess the fact that I have so many friends and an awesome boyfriend to help me out I am not as scared anymore. I am not sure how to take care of a baby but I am sure that we can figure it out together."

"You got that one right Paisley. I will be there for you every step of the way baby. I wont leave you alone with this baby...our baby." Fanboy said as he rested his forehead against Paisley's and stared into her eyes lovingly.

Paisley gently stroked Fanboy's cheek with the back of her hand and then kissed him on his lips.

Chum chum turned around to give them privacy while they kissed.

Paisley put the small chest down beside Fanboy's bed and then sat down and began to rub her stomach, which hadn't even started to show yet.

She didn't know what she was going to do when she started showing but she wasnt going to worry about it at that moment. She wanted to take it one day at a time, one month at a time. Paisley wanted to share this special experience with Fanboy and didnt want to rush things.

Fanboy walked over towards Paisley and then sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and then said, "What are you thinking about Paisley?"

"The baby. I know that I am just a month along but somehow all of a sudden it seems like longer."

"Same here babe. Same here." Fanboy said.

"If it is a girl, what do you want to name it?" Fanboy asked Paisley who paused for a moment and then said, "Well I will have to think more about that. We have 8 months to figure it out!"

Fanboy and Paisley giggled and then Fanboy said, "You are so right baby girl. Maybe we can get advice from Yo and Chum chum."

"That sounds like a great idea." Paisley said smiling.

"Well thank you. I thought so too." Fanboy said smiling as well.


	4. Chapter 4 paisleys body starts to change

(2nd month into the pregnancy) (this chapter is from Fanboy's perspective)

Paisley and Fanboy couldnt believe how fast a month had gone by. I seemed as though when Paisley got pregnant, time seemed to go by faster than normal.

The small chest that Yo gave to Paisley was halfway full with all the baby things that everyone made and continued to get more full everyday.

Fanboy, Chum chum, Paisley and Yo had been making alot of cute baby things and everyone was having such a fun time doing it.

Everyone was getting excited over the baby and they couldnt wait till Paisley gave birth.

Paisley always acted nervous when her friends talked or mentioned about her giving birth. she was excited about getting to see the baby that she and Fanboy had created together, but she knew that she would have alot of pain giving birth exspecially since she would be giving birth without pain meds due to the fact that she wasnt going to be going to the hospital to have the baby. More than likely, people would tell her to get rid of the baby at the hospital because she was too young to take care of it.

Neither she or Fanboy wanted to give up the baby. They knew that they were too young to be parents but they didnt care.

Strangely enough, despite his age, Fanboy wanted to be a dad and Paisley wanted to be a mom. They didnt even know the first thing about being a parent but they were excited to learn together.

They both knew that Paisley getting pregnant was a mistake and that it wasnt supposed to happen, but as days went by, they started to change their minds and think differently.

I am excited to see how my baby will turn out. I cant wait to hold it in my arms and give it lots of kisses and hugs and show it love. That would make me so happy.

"Paisley is getting excited as well. we both are getting excited. I love making baby things with Paisley, Yo and Chum chum. I never thought that i would ever see myself knitting or sewing like a grandma, but it isnt as bad as what i thought it would be. i find it interesting to take something as plain as yarn or material and turn it into something so useful. I will so be making more things in the future!

Paisley has been teaming up with Yo and spending alot of girl time making baby things and talking about girl things. It doesnt bother me she does this. It makes me happy that she is feeling good enough to do things since she has been nauseated lately due to the pregnancy. Yo said that Paisley would probably only be nauseated for the first three months and then after that she would be ok. I sure do hope so. It crushes me to see my baby girl, Paisley, hurting or sick. I would do anything to take her pain away and the pain that she will be having in the next couple of months. People may think im strange for saying this but if i could carry the baby instead of Paisley, i so would but i cant because its impossible.

Paisley hasent started to show in her belly yet, but Yo said that she would probably start showing around the fourth month. Paisley and I are scared about what might happen when she starts to show. Noone except Chum chum, me and Yo knows that Paisley is pregnant. Noone in school knows and we are afraid of what would happen when she does start to show and all the kids in school see her.

Paisley's mom and dad doesnt even know that she is pregnant yet either and Paisely is scared about what they would do when they did find out. I dont want to be seperated from Paisley. She means so much to me. I would be so crushed if i found out that Paisley wasnt allowed to be around me anymore. I dont know what i would do. Paisley and I have been talking alot lately and have been trying to figure out what to tell Paisley's parents when they find out about her situation. We both hope that they don get too too mad.

Paisley's lifestyle hasnt really changed since she got pregnant. she still tries to exercise and eat right and make sure that she is active. She says that she doesnt want to get too too fat while she is pregnant.

Yo told us that she will get a little fat while she is pregnant, but not too bad if she eats right and stays fit.

I asked Yo why she knows so much about pregnancy and such and she told me that she used to hang around her aunt alot when her aunt was pregnant and her aunt told her alot of interesting things, so that is how she knew.

Last night, while Paisley and i were laying on the pile of blankets on the floor in the livingroom all comfortable and cozy, Paisley told me that she was starting to feel the effects of being pregnant.

I turned around to face her and asked her what she ment.

She told me that for some strange reason, her boobs were starting to hurt and it was hard to touch them when she was in the shower.

I told her that i was sorry that she was having alot of pain and she told me not to worry about it.

She also told me that she noticed her shirts were starting to fit snugger on her because her boobs were getting larger.

I told her not to worry that i would buy her some shirts soon so she wouldnt have to be in pain.

Paisley gave me a hug and then a kiss on the lips before she laid down under the covers and started to read a book, something i noticed she did alot of lately.

Paisley didnt seem to let the fact that she was tired almost all the time get her down. Yo told me to tell her that it was part of being pregnant her being tired alot. I pretty much knew that.

Paisley would take a nap or two every couple of days but not all the time. She said that she has too many fun things to do than to sleep all the time.

I told her that if she needed to rest then to do it. I didnt want her and the baby to get sick.

Paisley would just smile and give me a hug and tell me that she appreicated how sympathetic and loving i was to her and that I'd make a great dad.

i would always blush when she said that.

Personally, i think i would make a great dad. I dont remember ever having any skills with taking care of a baby but i did babysit a few toddlers for a neighbor for a day or two. They were really cool kids and I liked them.

Chum chum liked them too, even though he was the one who as taking care of them more than me, as he has alot of skills on how to take care of a baby. Maybe i need to ask advice from him! I am sure he wouldnt mind giving me and Paisley a few pointers here and there, after all, he is my best friend in the entire world, why wouldnt he help me out?

Days have been going by so fast. Paisley and I along with Chum chum and Yo cannot believe that the 2nd month of Paisley's pregnancy is almost over. Just 3 more days and my dear, sweet baby girl, Paisley, will be 3 months pregnant, wow!

As the old saying always goes, time flies when you are having fun!


	5. Chapter 5 paisley feels the baby

(3rd month into the pregnancy)

It was 6:30 one Monday morning. Paisley was still asleep when Fanboy decided to slowly get out of bed and creep into the kitchen to make breakfast.

He slowly and gently gave Paisley a kiss on her cheek (her hand was covering her mouth because of the way she was laying) and then slowly walked into the kitchen to find Chum chum pigging out on shortbread cookies as he fried pancakes in the skillet.

"Morning Chum chum my pal. What are we having for breakfast this fine day?" Fanboy asked chum chum who smiled and then said, "Pancakes. I am too lazy to make biscuits and gravy today. How is Paisley?"

"She is doing great. But we are having a new issue come up." Fanboy said, concern in his voice as he spoke.

"Oh really, what is wrong?" Chum chum asked Fanboy who said, "Paisley is starting to show in her belly. She has allready grown 3 pants sizes and 2 shirt sizes. Her clothes dont fit her anymore so she has been wearing some of my baggy pants and shirts until i scrape up some money to buy her some new clothes."

"Oh man, i knew this would happen sooner or later. What are we going to tell her parents?" Chum chum asked Fanboy who sighed and then said, "I dont know yet. Paisley and I were discussing that last night. She said that she is really worried about the whole situation. She was kind of hoping that Yo would come with her for backup when she did have to go and tell her parents, since Yo's mom is such a good friend of Paisley's mom."

"I didnt know that. Hmm, interesting." Chum chum said.

"I didnt know that either until i overheard Yo and Paisley talking about it the day before yesterday. I guess we learn new things everyday."

"Yeah i guess you are right." Chum chum said.

Suddenly, Paisley walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Hey you two, whats for breakfast? I smelled something good and I decided to come in here and check things out."

"Good morning baby. Chum chum is making pancakes for breakfast today. How did you sleep last night?" Fanboy asked Paisley who walked over towards Fanboy and wrapped her arms around his small waist as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

"mmmm, pancakes. I love those. Cant wait to eat breakfast, im really hungry." Paisley said, sitting down at the diningroom table and pushing her seat up.

Fanboy walked over towards the cabinet, grabbed a plate and then put a few pancakes on it for Paisley. Afterwards he put the plate down infront of her and handed her the syrup and a fork.

"Thank you baby, you are kind." Paisley said as she poured some syrup onto her pancakes and then took a bite.

Chum chum walked over towards the table and then sat down. He looked at Paisley and then said, "Are they ok Paisley?"

Paisley swallowed and then said, "Oh yes, i love them and I think the baby does too."

"Can you feel the baby yet, is it moving?" Fanboy and chum chum asked paisley who smiled and then said, "A little, not too much though."

Fanboy gave a great big grin and then said, "Isnt that exciting Chum chum? I cant wait to see the baby soon!"

Paisley gently tapped on her lower stomach where the baby was and then felt a small kicking motion.

"Oh my god. That was strange. I didnt feel it like that before." Paisley said, stopping to feel the baby again.

"What happened, whats wrong?" Fanboy said, rushing to Paisley's side.

"Fanboy, put your hand right here where mine is right now and gently pat your hand. You will see what i mean then."

Fanboy gently patted Paisley's stomach and then felt a small kicking feeling proceed afterwards.

"Oh my god, Chum chum you have to feel this." Fanboy said, tears of happiness filling his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

Chum chum walked around the table and then gently put his hand against Paisley's lower stomach and then said, "Oh wow, i feel it, i really feel it. This is so cool. Congratulations you guys."

Paisley looked at Fanboy who was still crying and then said, "Baby, what is wrong, are you ok?"

"I am just so happy right now. I just couldnt hold back the tears. I just exsperienced something so special and awesome. I didnt know I would become so attatched to this little baby."

"Neither would i feel that way too Fanboy. Aern't you glad that i told you about it?" Paisley asked Fanboy who nodded his head and then said, "Oh yes baby. I am so glad that you did."

"What does it feel like when the baby kicks Paisley?" Chum chum asked Paisley who said, "Well, it kinda feels like someone is tickling your stomach. It feels strange, but I kinda like it. I knew that this would happen sooner or later. I can only imagine how big the little one is, exspecially since i have gained a little weight, grown a little in my hips and stomach and my stomach is a little sore from it expanding so fast."

"I guess we will all find out when you give birth in 6 months." Chum chum said, cleaning up the table.

"I guess you are right Chum chum, we will just have to find out." Paisley said as she leaned back and gently rubbed her stomach, feeling her baby kick ever so often.

When the baby would kick, Paisley would smile, that was how Fanboy knew Paisley felt the baby.

Fanboy gently placed his hand beside Paisley's on her stomach and then said, "I wonder if our baby is a boy or a girl?"

Paisley smiled and then said, "To tell you the truth Fanboy, I keep having this really strong feeling that the baby will be a girl. I just know it will be a girl, no doubt about it."

"Have you picked out a name yet?" chum chum asked Paisley who said, "Yes, i just havent had a chance to tell Fanboy about it yet. I think now will be a good time to tell him."

Fanboy's eyes lit up when he heard that Paisley had picked the names for the baby.

"What names did you choose Paisley?" Fanboy asked Paisley who said, "Well, if it is a boy, I was thinking about Jacob. and if it is a girl, Kacie."

"Kacie is a pretty name. I like that." Fanboy said smiling.

Chum chum nodded his head in agreement.

Soon, the bus arrived infront of the Fanlair. Paisley, Fanboy and Chum chum ran out to catch it and then grabbed their normal seats next to each other on the bus.

When Yo saw Paisley, she smiled and then ran over towards her and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling today Paisley? Tell me everything. I wanna know." Yo said as she sat down beside Paisley.

"Well, I felt the baby move today. It was so awesome. Fanboy even started to cry happy tears. He was so so happy that he got to feel the baby. I allready have the names picked out and everything."

"Oh my gosh, really? Tell me tell me!" yo said excitedly.

"I have allready discussed them to Fanboy today and he likes the names. If it is a boy, then the name will be Jacob. and if it is a girl, then the name will be Kacie."

"Oh those are such pretty names, you have such good taste." yo said.

Paisley gently picked up Yo's hand and then placed it discretely on her lower stomach and then said, "Pat your hand gently and feel the baby."

Yo gently patted her hand on Paisley's stomach and then when she did, she felt the little one kick and it made her feel all happy and excited.

"Oh my gosh, Paisley that is so amazing. I am so happy for you." yo said happily, starting to get tears of happiness as well in her eyes.

"Thank you Yo. I keep having this really strong feeling that it will be a girl. i just know it."

"You think so? Well, we will just have to see in 6 months now wont we?" Yo said happily.

"I know, thats what chum chum said." Paisley said giggling.

Soon, they arrived at the school. Everyone climbed out of the bus and then ran inside the school to try and get a good seat before the bell rang.

Fanboy held Paisley's hand as they walked into the classroom. Paisley slowly sat down in her normal seat and then opened her school book up.

Fanboy leaned over and then gave Paisley a kiss and then said, "Paisley, dont be nervous. You are safe with me. You aernt showing that bad yet so just relax, ok?"

Paisley nodded her head and then listened to Mr Mufflin's boring lectures.

Hours passed. All Paisley could think about was trying not to move too much so her stomach wouldnt show and people wouldnt notice she was pregnant. Not that she was ashamed to be pregnant, as she wasnt but she didnt want others to know because they might tell her to get rid of the baby and make it where Fanboy couldnt be around her anymore and she didnt want that.

Soon it was lunch time and Paisley followed Yo, chum chum and Fanboy to the cafiteria where they all got some lunch and then all sat down together.

Paisley gulped down her food and then leaned against the table to relax her stomach.

"You feeling ok babe?" Fanboy asked Paisley who nodded her head and then said, "Yes babe, im ok. Im just worried about what my parents are going to say. They dont know that i am pregnant yet and i am afriad that once they do they will make it where you and i cannot see each other anymore and then make me get rid of the baby and i dont want that to happen. I wanna have this baby."

Paisley held her face in her hands and then cried her heart out.

Fanboy put his arms around Paisley and then gave her a hug and kiss, trying to comfort her the best that he could.

Paisley turned around and then gave Fanboy a hug back, hugging and squeezing him as tight as she possibly could.

Yo walked over towards Paisley, patted her on the back and then said, "I am great friends with your mom and dad and I will go with you for backup when you tell your parents about your condition, ok? just let me know when you want to go and I will be there with you."

Paisley turned around and then said, "Thank you Yo. I really appreciate it. I dont want to loose the baby or Fanboy so i really need any help anyone can give me."

"No problem, that is what friends are for after all." Yo said as she gave Paisley a hug.

Soon, the lunch bell rang and everyone went back to class for another 4 hours.

After school, Paisley, yo, Chum chum and Fanboy went to the store to buy Paisley some new clothes to wear that would fit her.

Paisley was very thankful to get the clothes and couldnt stop telling everyone who bought her anything thank you over and over.

Once they got home, Fanboy helped Paisley put her clothes into his closet and then grabbed Paisley something to drink to keep hydrated.

Paisley sat down on the couch and tried to rest her back, as it had been hurting all day that day. Fanboy saw Paisley sitting on the couch and then decided to sit down next to her and wrap his arm around her shoulder.

Chum chum walked over towards the TV and then put in a Manarctica movie for everyone to watch. Afterwards, he and Yo went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn for everyone to eat durring the movie, as he didnt plan on getting up until after the movie was over as he didnt want to miss any part of it, despite the fact that had watched the same exact movie at least 10 times.

Soon, the movie began. Fanboy rested his head and Paisley's shoudler and then put his hand gently on her stomach and smiled all throughout the movie, feeling the tiny ticks of the baby kicking gently agaisnt Paisley's lower abdomen ever so often.

It felt so good to know that he had something waiting for him in less than 6 months that would need him more than anything. Fanboy felt so grown up, even though he was only 11. He couldnt wait to meet the baby and hold it and love it.

Hours passed. Soon the movie was over. Chum chum and Yo got up and turned off the tv and cleaned up. That was when they saw Fanboy and Paisley fast asleep on the couch.

Both Yo and chum chum smiled and then went to go get the comforters and pillows to make a small bed on the floor for Fanboy and Paisley to sleep on for the night.

Afterwards, Yo woke up Paisley who in return woke up Fanboy and then they both crawled onto the pile of blankets on the floor, getting all comfortable in each other's arms as they fell fast asleep.

Life just couldnt get any better than it allready was right now.

However, what Fanboy and Paisley didnt know was that something was about to happen that would make life for them and their friends just a little bit more difficult.


	6. Chapter 6 paisley's parents find out

(4 months into the pregnancy)

Now four months along in her pregnancy, Paisley was starting to show a little more each month in her stomach. Her boobs were twice the size they were before she was pregnant and not a day passed by that she didnt stop staring at the ugly stretch marks on her thighs, boobs and belly that seemed to torment the hell out of her.

Fanboy kept telling her that they didnt look bad, but Paisley just didnt seem to believe him, as she was very self concious about her size and weight.

She just had to keep reminding herself that she just wasnt 'fat' she was carrying a baby inside her and that her weight right now in her life didnt matter. That was the only thing that seemed to get her through the countless nights of pain and aches.

Fanboy, Paisley, Yo and Chum chum continued to make more and more baby things and fill up the closet, preparing for the day when the baby came and they would need everything.

"Just 5 more months Paisley. You can handle that cant you babe?" Fanboy said as he kissed Paisley on the lips.

"Yes, i guess so. I am just really stressed out about what my parents are going to say today when i go and tell them about my condition. Yo said that she would come and back me up as she is great friends with my parents, so that gives me some peace of mind. I just hope that everything goes well."

"I am sure that it will Paisley. Don't worry. Yo is awesome at helping out others lately. I am sure that she will be able to tell your parents the right words." Chum chum said smiling and giving Paisley some reassuring words.

Paisley gave Chum chum a weak smile and then said, "Thank you Chum chum i needed the reasurrance."

Fanboy wrapped his arms around Paisley and gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. "I will be there for you Paisley. Your parents dont scare me."

"Thank you baby, I appreciate that, I really do." Paisley said, continuing to hug Fanboy the tightest that she could. She didnt ever want to let him go.

Since it was Saturday, everyone was out of school. Paisley decided that now was a good time to go and tell her parents about her being pregnant. Paisley was nervous as hell and it took all her strenght not to vomit from an upset stomach. The baby was active that day, as though it could tell that she was stressed out. Ever so often Paisley would pat her stomach to calm the baby down and Fanboy would try his best to calm the baby down as well by patting Paisley's belly as well.

Yo called her mother to see if she could drive them all over to Paisley's house so she and Paisley could grab a few things.

Yo's mom agreed and then 10 minuets later, her car horn honked infront of the Fanlair.

Everyone ran outside towards Yo's mom's car and then jumped inside. Fanboy sat next to Paisley and put his arm around her neck to comfort her. Chum chum sat on the other side of Fanboy and Yo sat in the front seat.

On the way to her house, Paisly tried her best to stay calm but thougths of what her parents would say made her stomach churn, in which in return made the baby move around, putting pressure on Paisley's lower back which caused pain.

Soon, once they got to Paisley's house, Fanboy helped her out of the car and then both she and Yo walked up towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

Fanboy stayed in the car with chum chum because he wanted to give Paisley some time to talk with her parents without him there just incase something were to happen and her parents started to fight.

Suddenly, the door opened and Paisley's mom answered it. She looked at Paisley up and down and then with a strange look on her face and in a mean discusted tone of voice said, "What happened to you? You look fat."

"Mom, aern't you going to give me a hug and kiss and say you love me and have missed me?" Paisley asked Mildred, her mom, who said, "Come in and sit on the couch. Watch out for the chickens. They got loose last night and your father and I are still trying to find all of them."

Paisley and Yo walked into the house and then shut the door behind them.

The instant they walked in, the smell of animal poop and chicken feathers filled the air. Paisley tried not to puke because for some strange reason the smell was a little too strong for her.

As they walked into the livingroom, Paisley caught glance of her dad, Ron, who gave her a blank stare, sighed and then got up from the table and walked outside without saying a word.

Mildred walked over towards Paisley and then said, "Paisley sit down. I think we need to talk."

"Whats wrong mom?" Paisley asked Mildred, who said, "Paisley, do you wish to tell me how you ended up pregnant and how you are never home and havent been home for the past 4 months? this is unnaceptable Paisley. Your father and I are very ashamed of you."

Paisley's eyebrows raised and then she said, "How did you find out i was pregnant mom?"

"Your english teacher told me two months ago. I told her that i was ashamed of you for what you have done and that i am contemplating grounding you."

"Mom, why are you like this? you were the one who wanted me to find a boy so i wouldnt be alone, wernt you?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything Paisley?" Mildred said, upset.

"Then you should be happy for me Mom because i have found a boyfriend. We both love each other very much and we intend on rasing this baby i am pregnant with together."

"No you are not Paisley. You are going to get rid of the baby. You are too young to have a baby and i dont want to hear anymore about it. Yes, i wanted you to find a boyfriend but i didnt want you to get pregnant with him. There is a huge difference Paisley."

Paisley took a deep breath and then quickly tried to come up with something to tell her mom. She hated to tell her mom out but she had to do what she had to do. She loved Fanboy alot and she loved the baby as well and there was no way that she was going to throw that away.

"Mom, I know i am too young for this baby but i really dont give a shit. I am not getting rid of this baby, so if you are upset about this as i am quite sure that you are, then maybe I should leave and not ever come back. You know how much i like the farm and would hate to leave it but if it comes down to this, then so be it because i am not going to get rid of the baby. I am going to raise it with my boyfriend."

"You know you are not going to leave this house Paisley. You are too young to live on your own, and you know it. It is best if you get rid of the baby and come back to the farm with your father and I."

"You dont get it mom, do you? I said i am not getting rid of the baby and i am not breaking up with my boyfriend. i love them both too much to do something like that."

Mildred took a deep breath and then said, "Paisley, I love you and want what is best for you. You are too young to have a baby. You have school and you cant take care of a baby and go to school at the same time."

"Mom, i agree with what you said about me being too young to have a baby and that i have school and all, but you know what, maybe i am too young but i dont give a damn. My friend's grandmother can watch the baby when I am at school and when i do my homework. I would love for you to be able to be a part of my baby's life but if you dont want to be then so be it."

Mildred sat in silence for a good 2 minuets and then said, "Paisley, I am very dissapointed with your decision on keeping the baby. I am upset that you have chosen a baby over your parents. Why would you dishonor your family like that?"

Yo walked over towards Mildred and then said, "Mildred, please try to understand that as Paisley may be pregnant and have a boyfriend, this doesnt mean she doesnt love you. She still loves you and doesnt like to see you upset. She still very much wants to be your daughter. she in no way trying to dishonor you or her father in anyway form or fashion. She got pregnant with her boyfriend because she loved him very much, not to slap you in the face. It was her decision to have a baby, not anyone elses.

As I know she is too young to have a baby, she has alot of great friends who know how to take care of babies and has a great backup, so neither her or the baby would be harmed in anyway.

i know you are a parent and is trying to look out for your daughter, but sometimes, you just have to let you daughter choose which route she wants to go on. Be a parent, be there for her, tell her what to do, but let her make her own decisions ever so often. It is part of growing up."

Paisley nodded her head in agreement with what Yo had said.

Mildred sat still for a long time, trying to think of what to say.

After 10 minuets, she spoke up.

"Paisley, I have come to the conclusion that you can keep the baby and continue to be with your boyfriend on one condition."

"Yes, what is it?" Paisley asked Mildred, who said, "You can keep the baby only if you either come and visit me every week or live here, and I get to meet your boyfriend. so what do you want to do?"

Paisley smiled and then said, "My boyfriend, Fanboy, and I will visit you every week and i am sure that he would love to meet you. He is outside in the car if you would like me to go get him."

"Yes I would like that. Are you sure that you want to move in with your boyfriend? you are so young."

"I am sure mom. I'll be ok. You can visit anytime you want and I will try and visit every week." Paisley said smiling.

Paisley stood up and then started towards the front door. "Let me go get Fanboy and I'll be right back mom."

Paisley walked outside and towards the car. She tapped on Fanboy's window and Fanboy rolled down the window and said, "Babe, are you ok? What did your mom say?" Fanboy asked Paisley who said, "Mom wants to meet you Fanboy. At first, she said that i needed to get rid of the baby and not see you anymore, but then Yo came in and helped me out and then mom said that i can live with you and keep the baby if you and i visit her every week."

Fanboy smiled and then jumped out of the car and then gave Paisley a great big hug and kiss and said, "That is awesome news baby. I am so excited. I am pleased to meet your mom."

Fanboy held Paisley's hand and then they both walked back inside the house. When they got back inside, Mildred was sitting on the couch waiting for them. When she saw Fanboy, she reached out her hand to shake his hand.

Fanboy shook her hand and then said, "It is an honor to be your daughter's boyfriend. I love her more than words could ever describe in a million years. When Paisley hurts or is sick, i break down into tears and wish that i could take her pain. i would do anything for Paisley and for our baby. And yes, i will admit it, i got Paisley pregnant. It wasnt planned but we wouldnt change it for a million dollars."

Mildred smiled and then said, "Yo told me that the baby wasnt planned. I was telling Paisley that she needed to get rid of the baby but then her friend, Yo, said that i needed to give Paisley a chance and let her make her own decisions. I then came to the conclusion that as long as i could check up on Paisley and make sure that she is ok, she could have the baby and still be with you. Just know that it took alot of guts from my behalf to come up with this decsion and i am still a bit nervous. Please dont let me down you guys, ok?"

"We wont let you down. I like that idea." Fanboy said. Fanboy turned around and then gave Paisley a kiss on her lips and then gently patted her stomach.

Paisley smiled and then returned the favor and kissed Fanboy back.

Mildred smiled and then said, "What is your name, son?"

Fanboy turned his head around and then, with both his arms around Paisley, he said, "Fanboy. My name is Fanboy."

"Fanboy. Sounds like a respectable name. I like it. And from what you said earlier, it sounds like you are really treating my daughter with respect and love. You look like a really kind boy, someone i would trust my daughter with. I approve of you Fanboy. I hope you come back and see me when Paisley comes over to visit."

"Oh i will. Paisley and I go everywhere together." Fanboy said.

"Well that is nice to hear dear." Mildred said.

Paisley looked at Fanboy and then said, "Mom, I know this will sound strange but would you like to feel the baby kick?"

Mildred gave a strange look and then nodded nervously.

Paisley walked over towards her mom and then showed her where to put her hand. Mildred nervously put her hand on her daughter's stomach and felt the baby kick slightly.

"Oh Paisley, are you sure you are able to take care of this little baby? This isnt baby chicks or colts we are talking about, this is a human baby."

"Of course mom. I will be ok." Paisley said smiling.

Fanboy slowly walked up behind Paisley and put his left hand around her waist.

"Ok, please be careful Paisley, I mean it." Mildred said.

"I will mom. dont worry about me." Paisley said.

Mildred gave Paisley a hug and then shook Fanboy's hand.

"I will see you three later, ok?" Mildred said as she followed Paisley, Fanboy and Yo to the front door.

"Ok mom. See you later." Paisley said as she waved and walked out to the car, where Chum chum was chatting with Yo's mom Ling Su, about cooking.

Before Paisley got into the car, Mildred waved to Paisley and then said, "If you ever need help with anything, i am here for you ok?"

"Thanks mom. i'll make sure I call you or visit if i need help." Paisley said as she climbed into the car.

Chum chum scooted over and then buckled up as Paisley and Fanboy climbed into the car. Yo sat in the front seat and then buckled up.

"So how did it go?" Chum chum asked Fanboy and Paisley who smiled and then said, "Man it was stressful to begin with. At first mom was hessitant about me being a mom and keeping the baby or even dating Fanboy, but thanks to Yo, she changed her mind and said that as long as Fanboy and I got to visit her whenever we could, she would let me have the baby and still be with Fanboy."

"Well that is nice, i am glad that she changed her mind." Chum chum said smiling.

"She was kinda freaked out when she touched my stomach and the baby moved, but she was cool with it, or at least she acted as though she was cool with it." Paisley said as she held Fanboy's hand.

"She really liked me too. she said that she approved of me." Fanboy said smiling.

"That is great as well." Chum chum said smiling.

Chum chum leaned up in his seat and then said, "Thank you for helping Fanboy and Paisley out Yo."

"Oh you are welcome Chum chum. That is what friends are for." Yo said happily.

Ling Su dropped off Fanboy, Paisley and Chum chum off at the Fanlair and then both she and Yo went back home.

Once Yo and her mom left, Fanboy closed the door and then said, "Well, that was kinda stressfull, but hey, at least Paisley's mom is cool now."

"Yeah, you are right." Chum chum said laughing. "I am glad that everything worked out for you two."

Fanboy sat down next to Paisley, put his arm around her and then said, "Well thank you. We appreciate the compassion."

Fanboy turned his head to face Paisley and then they both made out while Chum chum walked into the kitchen to fix a snack.

Overall, the day ended up pretty well.

Paisley was very relieved that her mom knew and accepted the fact that she was pregnant. It made her life so much better to know that she also accepted Fanboy as well.

It was hard to believe that soon, she would be 5 months pregnant and that meant 4 more months until her and Fanboy's baby would enter this world. Paisley and Fanboy were both nervous about this, exspecially Paisley, as she would be the one delivering without pain meds, but they both tried to make the best of the situation the best that they could.

Fanboy told Paisley that he would definately be there for her when she gave birth and that he would stand there and hold her hand and comfort her and help her talk through the pain.

Paisley would always thank Fanboy when he said that and she would tell him that she was thankful to have him as a boyfriend.

Fanboy would always respond back to that by giving Paisley a kiss and a hug and then tell her that he loved her and that it was no problem.

Paisley could tell that Fanboy loved her very much and she could tell that Fanboy would do anything for her to make her and the unborn baby happy and healthy. This pleased her greatly.

Through it all, Paisley was happy that she was going to have a baby. She could tell Fanboy was as well. It was definately not going to be an easy task but definately one of love.

Soon, Chum chum got through making a snack for everyone and then brought it in.

"Oooh, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, my favourite!" Paisley said smiling. She picked up one of the sandwiches and took a big bite. It tasted so good and she could tell the baby liked it too.

"Thank you for the snack Chum chum." Fanboy and Paisley said together.

"Oh no problem you guys. It was my pleasure." Chum chum said smiling. After everyone was through eating, Chum chum cleaned up and then sat down on the couch.

Paisley reclined back on the couch and then proped her feet up infront of her on the table, as her back was starting to hurt a little.

Fanboy continued to wrap his arm around Paisley as he sat cuddled up next to her. Chum chum could clearly tell that Paisley liked Fanboy cuddling with her as he saw her cuddle up next to Fanboy and smile.

"How are you feeling babe?" Fanboy would ask Paisley ever so often to keep tabs on how she was feeling. He wanted to make sure that she felt good constantly and that she wasnt in pain or the baby was doing ok.

Sometimes, Fanboy would talk to Paisley's tummy and Paisley said that she felt the baby move inside of her. She said that she beleived that the baby moved like that because it heard Fanboy talk to it.

Fanboy knew that the baby could hear him when he talked to it. It made him happy to feel the little one kick when he put his hand against Paisley's belly.

Fanboy liked to beleive that he would make a good dad. Chum chum, Yo and Paisley always told him that he would make a good dad, so now all he had to do was wait and find out to see if they were all right!


	7. Chapter 7 paisley gets bigger

(5 months into the pregnancy)

The last 2 weeks of Paisley's 4th month were exciting.

Paisley and Fanboy would try and visit Paisley's mom, Mildred, at least once a week to keep Mildred updated on her life.

Mildred was very happy that Paisley was happy and that Fanboy was treating her right.

Mildred slowly started to get used to the fact that Paisley was pregnant and that her daughter would be having a baby soon.

She eventually got the nerve to ask Paisley how the baby was doing each time she and Fanboy visited. She even woud occasionally feel Paisley's belly and feel the baby activly kicking inside. Paisley could tell that her mom would get excited when she talked to the baby and it would kick as if to respond back to her.

"What a polite baby, it responds back to me when i talk." Mildred would always say to joke around.

Paisley would tell Mildred that the baby could hear her and the kicking after she would speak to it was it responding back and letting her know that it heard what she said and that it was there.

Then, Mildred said something that both Fanboy and Paisley had been waiting to hear...Mildred in all honesty said that she couldnt wait to see the baby and that she would be happy to be a part of its life.

This pleased both Fanboy and Paisley very much because it meant that Mildred finally supported the fact that Paisley was having a baby.

"When Paisley has her baby, i want to be there for her." Mildred said.

"Well thanks mom. I am glad that you will be there for me. I will let you know when it will be so you can be there, ok?" Paisley would say.

Mildred would always smile and nod her head happily.

Durring one visit, Mildred asked Fanboy how he was doing and how he felt about becoming a dad.

Fanboy would just smile and say that he was very excited about becoming a dad and that he couldnt wait till Paisley had the baby so that way he could love it and hold it and cuddle with it.

Mildred said that she would babysit the baby while Fanboy and Paisley were at school. This pleased both Fanboy and Paisley very much. They were glad that Mildred was going to be part of their baby's life and that they didnt have to hide it from her.

Meanwhile, back at the Fanlair, Paisley was standing infront of the bathroom mirror sideways, looking at her rapidly growing belly that had now made her look like she had swallowed a small watermellon.

Paisley could only imagine how big her little one was now. Judging by the size of her belly which wasnt that small anymore, she guessed it was at least the size of a small baby doll like the ones that were sold at the store.

When she would ask Fanboy about how big he thought the baby was, he would always say something to the effect that he thought that the baby was at least the size of a baby doll or more.

Paisley would then agree and then ask Chum chum who would agree with Fanboy.

Paisley would then tell them that she guessed that they would just have to wait until she gave birth in 4 months to see how big the baby was and what it looked like.

When she said that, everyone got excited and then started to talk about baby things and work hard and heavy on making lots of baby things, which would lead to the closet getting more and more filled.

It was plain to see that everyone was really excited about the baby comming soon, exspecially Fanboy who tried to hold back all his excitement but he just couldnt. Paisley was the same way. It was just so hard not to be excited about the baby.

Even Yo, and Chum chum were starting to get excited as well. They both had been saving up thier lunch money and buying baby things instead of buying lunch. They instead would bring a bag lunch to school with them to save money.

So far, they had bought a portable baby changing table, a few toys and a few other small things like a hair brush and other baby hygene things. All of these things made their way to the closet in a small box until Paisley had the baby.

As the weeks passed, every ammount of money they would get went to buying baby things or things to make baby things.

Things were really starting to get hectic as the time grew closer and closer for Paisley to have the baby.

Paisley said that she was starting to feel the effects of the pregnancy by her boobs starting to get sore and larger than they ever had been, her stomach felt sore from the skin stretching so much, her legs and ankles started to get swollen and her lower back started to hurt alot lately, making it hard to get comfortable at night when she was in bed.

Paisley also said that the baby got more active at night when she was in bed trying to get some rest. Fanboy agreed to this as he felt the baby kick him in the back when Paisley would get close to him at night when they cuddled. It hurt the first couple of times, but after a while, Fanboy got used to it and learned to deal with it.

Fanboy could tell that Paisley was in pain most of the time, as she hobbled around most of the time when she walked and she would hold her sides or back when she walked as well.

Fanboy would ask if there was anything he could do to make her feel better but the only thing Paisley said would make her feel better was a back rub and a foot rub.

So Fanboy would rub Paisley's feet and back and make sure that she was as comfortable that she could be, despite the circumstances.

Paisley would always tell Fanboy thank you for his help and Fanboy would then tell her that he was glad to be of assitance.

He would then give her a hug and kiss and tell her how much he loved her and hoped that she got feeling better soon. He knew that being pregnant was causing Paisley alot of pain but there was nothing he could do to take that pain away.

All he could do was cry along with her as she cried, which hurt him so much he could barely stand it.

Sometimes, he would apologize to Paisley for putting her through so much pain, and she would tell him that it was ok and that it was worth going through it to have a baby.

The pain definately made going to school and exercising difficult because the weight of her stomach kept weighing her down, but Paisley kept on moving and tried not to think about it.

Meanwhile, at the Fanlair, Paisley sat on the couch reading a book with her feet propped up infront of her.

Fanboy sat beside her with his arm around her as usual.

"I love you Paisley." Fanboy said as he gave her a small kiss on the side of her neck.

Paisley turned her head around and then gave Fanboy a kiss back and then said, "I love you too babe. Lets get the comforter and pillows and stretch out on the floor, my back is killing me."

"Ok, can do. I will go get them." Fanboy said as she jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs.

When he got upstairs, he saw Chum chum folding and putting away the laundry in a drawer.

"Hey chum chum, how you doing buddy?" Fanboy asked Chum chum who smiled and then said, "Im pretty good. I heard Paisley is in a bit of pain? man i feel so sorry for her."

"Thanks. She wants to lay down to help ease her back pain so that is why i am up here getting the comforter, blankets and pillows so she and i can stretch out and relax a bit."

"Sounds good to me. Go ahead and grab the comforter off your bed and the pillows and blanket as well and tell Paisley i am sorry she hurts." Chum chum said.

"Can do. Thank you for the compassion." Fanboy said happily as he carried the armfull of blankets in his arms as he walked down the stairs.

Once he got downstairs, Paisley helped Fanboy move the table infront of the couch and then put the comforter down on the floor, then the pillows on top of the comforter.

Paisley then laid down and stretched out, relaxing her back the best she could. Once she stretched out, the baby started to kick hard and it made Paisley gasp slightly as the baby kicked her hard in the side.

Fanboy laid down beside her and then said, "Paisley, are you ok? Is the baby allright?"

"Yes i am ok. The baby just kicked me real hard in my side and it hurt. For some reason, the baby likes it alot when i stretch out. I guess it is because of the fact that i am giving it more room to move around." Paisley said laying on her back.

"That sounds about right." Fanboy said as he gently rubbed Paisley's stomach, feeling the baby kicking against his hand.

"I know baby, I feel you kicking my hand, yes i do." Fanboy said to Paisley's belly as the baby kicked his hand again.

"Man, the baby sure is kicking hard today, isnt it?" Fanboy said to Paisley who giggled and then said, "Yes it sure is. Trust me, i feel everything."

"At least we know it is alive." Paisley said as she rubbed the other side of her belly.

"That is very true. And i am glad of that." Fanboy said smiling.

Fanboy leaned over ontop of Paisley and then closed his eyes and then gently gave her a kiss on the lips. Paisley closed her eyes and then returned the kiss.

Fanboy would have climbed ontop of Paisley, but her stomach was kinda large and he wouldnt be able to kiss her and make out if he was on top, so he decided to lay beside her and make out instead.

A few minuets later, Fanboy stopped kissing Paisley and then said, "Babe, do you feel good enough to have a little fun?"

"Maybe. Depends." Paisley said playfully.

Paisley laid on her side and then pulled Fanboy closer towards her and then pressed her lips against Fanboy's.

"To tell you the truth," Paisley said quietly. "I have been getting a bit horny lately. It must be the hormones from the pregnancy."

"I like those hormones." Fanboy said playfully as he gently squeezed Paisley's butt.

"Me too." Paisley said trying to remove her pants as she kissed Fanboy but due to her large size, it was kinda hard.

Fanboy helped her remove her pants and underwear and then they both got under the blankets, giggling playfully.

Suddenly, Chum chum came downstairs and saw Fanboy and Paisley 'having fun' under their blankets, so he quickly turned around and went back upstairs to give them privacy.

Soon, the giggling turned into moaning as Fanboy and Paisley got it on with each other under the covers.

"If you have any pain at all durring this, just let me know, ok Paisley? I dont want you to go into labor early because we are having fun." Fanboy said making sure he didnt hurt Paisley as he got ontop of her.

"Ok i will tell you. Just be careful when you get ontop because my stomach is a little sore." Paisley said.

"I'll be carefull babe." Fanboy said.

Fanboy slowly got ontop of Paisley and then did what he had to do. Afterwards, he came and then got off of Paisley and helped clean up his mess.

"Are you ok babe? You look like you hurt." Fanboy asked Paisley after they got through having sex.

"The baby is just a little active today, dont worry about it ok baby?" Paisley said as she rubbed her stomach to try and calm down the baby the best that she could.

The more she rubbed her stomach, the more the baby moved however, so Paisley stopped rubbing her belly so much and the baby calmed down a little bit.

Soon, it was time for lunch. Paisley and Fanboy got up and then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

After they got through grabbing a bite, they went back into the living room to see Chum chum relaxed on the couch, listening to music.

"Hey Chum chum whats up?" Fanboy asked Chum chum who looked up to see Fanboy and Paisley standing infront of him. Chum chum smiled and then said, "Im just chilling listening to music on the radio. What about you guys?"

"We just went into the kitchen to get something to eat. We didnt expect you to be here." Paisley said smiling.

"Yeah, I saw that you were finsihed making love so i decided to sit down here on the couch and talk a while, if you dont mind."

"We dont mind Chum chum. We were just about to watch some TV." Fanboy said, holding Paisley's hand.

"Oh ok cool." Chum chum said as he sat up on the couch and then removed his headphones.

Fanboy turned on the TV and then sat down next to Paisley on the blankets on the floor, all cuddled up next to each other.

"Yo said that she would be here in 10 minuets. She has something to add to the baby collection in the closet." Chum chum said to Fanboy and Paisley.

"Thank you for letting me know Chum chum." Paisley said to Chum chum who said, "No problem. Thats what friends are for."

Soon, Yo arrived at the Fanlair with a big package in her arms.

"Hey you guys, I got another package for the baby. I'll just put it in the closet, ok?" Yo said as she went towards the closet and put the package in it.

"What is it?" Paisley asked Yo as she walked over towards Yo to look at the package.

"It is a baby hamper to put all the dirty clothes in. It has teddy bears on it. Isnt it cute?" Yo said smiling as she showed the box to Paisley who smiled as well.

"Fanboy, babe, come over here and look at this cute baby hamper Yo got us for the baby."

Fanboy got up and then walked over towards Paisley and Yo to see what they were talking about. He looked at the box and then said, "Oh you are right. It is cute. We will be using that pretty soon, eh Paisley?"

"Oh yes, we sure will." Paisley said smiling.

She handed the box to Yo who put it in the closet with the rest of the baby things and then closed the closet door.

Afterwards, she stepped back a bit to look at Pasiley and then said, "You are getting bigger Paisley. Do you hurt a little?"

"Yes a little. The baby has been kicking alot lately and it hurts my back and sides. My boobs have been hurting as well and it hurts to touch them. I cant get comfortable at night when i lay down either."

"Well Paisley, that is all part of being pregnant. Dont worry, it will be over in 4 months." Yo said putting her hand on Paisley's shoulder for reassurance.

"And once you have the baby, all the pain that you had been going through will just be a memory." Fanboy said putting his arm around Paisley's waist and looking lovingly into her eyes. He slowly and gently pressed his lips against Paisley's and kissed her.

After he kissed her, Fanboy slowly removed his lips from hers and then smiled as he looked lovingly into her eyes and she looked lovingly into his.

Yo could tell that Paisley and Fanboy really loved each other and she also knew deep in her heart that Paisley and Fanboy would make great parents, she just knew it, and every chance she got she let them both know that as well.

Yo was excited about the baby comming soon and so was chum chum. They both loved babies and couldnt wait to help Fanboy and Paisley take care of their baby.

4 months would soon be over and in the blink of an eye, the baby would be here. Until then, everyone was busily gathering baby things together for the big day, whenever that would be.

With just 2 1/2 to 3 weeks left in her 5th month of pregnancy, Paisley and Fanboy were starting to count down the days until Paisley's 6th month, because once her 6th month came, Paisley would only have 3 more months left until her and Fanboy's baby would enter this world, not leaving them with alot of time to make the final preperations.

Needless to say, both Fanboy and Paisley were nervous about Paisley going to give birth soon, but they tried their best to make time pass and not think about the pain that Paisley would be going through because it would only stress them out, and right now neither of them needed to be stressed out, just to be happy and enjoy the rest of Paisley's pregnancy.


	8. paisley feels the effects of pregnancy

(6 months into the pregnancy)

Now 6 months into her pregnancy, Paisley was starting to get both nervous and excited at the same time. Her stomach was starting to get bigger and the stretch marks were getting worse, which kinda pissed Paisley off, but Fanboy said that they didnt bother him. He said that he would love her no matter what she looked like and he always would.

Paisley's boobs were also starting to get bigger and become more painful as the days went along. Paisley could barely touch them without pain, and that meant that she could no longer lay on her stomach or side without pain or discomfort.

The pain in her sides and back were getting stronger and the swelling in her feet and legs would come and go.

The baby continued to kick and move around, exspecially when Paisley would lay down and stretch out.

The baby could also hear voices as well. It could hear Fanboy and Paisley talking about it and it could hear Yo and Chum chum talking about it as well.

At times, Paisley thought that the baby was kicking alot because it wanted to come out early. Everyone would laugh when she said that.

Besides the pain that she normally had, Paisley felt fine. But what she didnt know was that sometime this month, her pregnancy would start to go downhill and that she would end up going into labor early the next month and give birth to a preemie.

Meanwhile, at the Fanlair, Fanboy and Paisley were sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching TV.

Fanboy had his arm wrapped around Paisley's neck and the other hand gently on her stomach, feeling the baby move around ever so often.

Ever so often, he would lean over and gently kiss Paisley on the lips and tell her he loved her. She would respond by giving Fanboy a kiss back.

Fanboy could tell that Paisley was in pain, as she wasnt as active as she normally was and she would hold her stomach and back as she walked, groaning and moaning all the way.

Fanboy would always ask Paisley if she was ok and she would always respond back by saying that the baby was kinda active that day and was causing her alot of pain.

Fanboy would always try to help Paisley the best that he could by getting up and getting things that she needed and helping her walk around. Paisley would always tell him thank you for everything and Fanboy would tell her that it wasnt any problem.

Suddenly, Fanboy felt the baby kick hard against his hand and it made Paisley gasp in pain.

"The baby sure is kicking." Fanboy said laughing.

Paisley tried to catch her breath and then she said, "It sure is. The baby just kicked so hard a second ago it made me gasp in pain."

"I am sorry honey. You only have 3 more months and then this will be over." Fanboy said, giving Paisley a reassuring smile before he kissed her.

"You are right. I just have to hang in there for 3 more months then all of this will be over and our baby will be here. That will be nice." Paisley said smiling.

Fanboy helped Paisley sit up more on the couch and then helped her prop her feet up on the table infront of the couch, hoping that it would relieve the pain in her back and relieve the swelling in her feet and legs.

Once her legs were propped up, Fanboy smiled and then said, "Does having your legs propped up relieve some of the stress on your back babe?"

Paisley smiled and then said, " It releieves some of the pain, but not all of it babe. It is just that the baby is getting kind of heavy as it gets bigger. Neither of us can change that. That is just part of the pregnancy."

"I guess that you are right Paisley. Pretty soon you wont have to worry about the baby kicking you in the side anymore because you wont be pregnant anymore." Fanboy said.

Paisley nodded her head and then said, "You are right Fanboy. I am getting pretty excited about the baby comming soon. I am however kinda nervous about giving birth though because i wont be having any pain meds to get rid of the pain. I am going to be hurting really bad, worse than when the baby kicks me."

"Paisley, it will be okay. I love you and will be with you every step of the way before and after birth. If you have any complications i will be there. If there is something wrong with the baby, i will be there to help you take care of it. Lets take this one step at a time and not worry about it because it will just make you hurt more."

"Yeah, Fanboy is right. Dont worry about it Paisley. Just take it easy and try to relax, ok?" Chum chum said as he walked over towards Paisley and Fanboy and then patted her on the shoulder for reassurance.

"Well, i guess you are right you guys. I do need to relax a little bit. My back is killing me the further into my pregnancy i go. I guess it is because the baby is growing so fast." Paisley said holding her side a little.

Fanboy smiled and then said, "Would you like Chum chum or me to rub your feet for you? Would that make you feel a little better?"

"Sure that would make me feel some better." Paisley said smiling.

Fanboy and Chum chum walked over towards Paisley's feet and then Chum chum took off her shoes while Fanboy began to rub her feet.

After Chum chum took off her shoes, he too began to rub one of Paisley's feet as Fanboy rubbed the other foot.

"Does this feel good?" Chum chum asked Paisley who nodded her head and then said, "It sure does. Keep going if you dont mind."

Chum chum smiled as he nodded and then went back to rubbing Paisley's left foot as Fanboy rubbed the right foot.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Chum chum ran over towards the door to answer it and then answered it to see Yo standing there with a package full of baby blankets and burp cloths that her mom had made.

"My mom found out from Paisley's mom, Mildred, that Paisley was pregnant. When she found out, she and Mildred got together and made some baby things together. They are both still at my mom's house making more baby things and were wondering if there were any other things that you needed made like clothes or something. Mom plans on making some quilts as well."

"Well, some baby clothes would be nice. Fanboy and I needed to get some more of those, and a couple of baby quilts would be nice as well." Paisley said to Yo who said, "Ok cool. I'll let my mom know next time she calls, which should be in a couple of minuets."

Yo went to the closet and put the package she was carrying into a box and then closed the closet door behind her. Afterwards, she walked over towards the couch and then sat down next to Paisley.

Fanboy and Chum chum were still rubbing Paisley's feet while Yo was talking.

"So how have you been feeling Paisley?" Yo asked Paisley who said, "Well, my boobs have really been hurting as well as getting bigger every month, the stretch marks are getting worse, my stomach is getting bigger and my sides and back really hurt, exspecially when i walk. I have to hold my stomach when i walk because it has gotten larger and it hurts my back from all the weight."

"Oh Paisley, I am sorry that you have been hurting. Just think, 3 more months is all you have left and then both you and Fanboy's baby will be here." Yo said, reassuring Paisley that everything would be ok.

Suddenly, Fanboy stopped rubbing Paisley's feet and then sat down next to her and then put his arm around her neck.

Chum chum stopped rubbing her feet as well and then walked into the kitchen to get everyone a snack.

"So how have you been Fanboy? Have you been taking everything ok since the last time I saw you?" Yo asked Fanboy who smiled and then said,"Yeah, I've been good. I have been taking care of Paisley as she hasent been feeling good lately. I have been trying to help her out in any way that I could to ease her pain. So far I have been able to cut down on half of her pain, but not alot."

"That sounds good, Fanboy. I bet that Paisley is appreciative of that." Yo said happily.

"Oh i am, Yo. I am thankful for Fanboy. He is such an awesome boyfriend. There is noone else i would rather spend my life with, and that is saying alot considering that we are both still kids and have our whole lives ahead of us."

Fanboy blushed and then nuzzled his face into Paisley's neck as he cuddled up next to her.

Suddenly, Chum chum came walking into the room holding a plate of cookies.

"Hey Chum chum how hve you been babe?" Yo asked Chum chum who smiled and then said, "Ive been good Yo. Thank you for asking. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Just helping my mom and Mildred make baby things for Fanboy and Paisley's little one that will be born soon. Have you been making some stuff for the baby as well?"

"I've been making a few hats and booties, but not alot. I've mainly been reading a book Fanboy let me borrow about the Solar System."

"Sounds interesting." Yo said smiling.

Paisley smiled at Yo and then said,"Would you like to feel the baby move?"

Yo smiled and then said, "Sure, id love to. Is the baby active alot lately?"

"Oh yes, it is almost constantly moving around and kicking. It hurts so bad sometime that it knocks the air out of me momentarily."

"Wow, it sure sounds like the baby is active. I feel sorry for you when it is time for bed. I bet it is really uncomfortable." Yo said.

"Yeah, it is." Paisley pointed to the area on her belly where the baby mostly was so Yo could put her hand there and feel the baby.

Yo gently put her hand on Paisley's belly and felt the baby move around and kick a little. She could tell that it was hurting Paisley a bit, so she removed her hand to get the baby to calm down a bit.

"That was so cool. The baby sure is moving alot." Yo said.

"It sure is. Sometimes Fanboy and I wonder exactly how big the baby is. We are both thinking it is about the size of a baby doll at the store."

"That sounds about right." Yo said agreeing with Paisley and Fanboy.

Suddenly, Yo's mom called Yo on her phone.

Yo answered it and then said hello.

"Hey there honey. Tell Paisley that her mother wants to talk to her." Ling Su, Yo's mom, said.

Yo told Paisley and then handed the phone to her to let her talk.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?" Paisley asked Mildred, who said, "Ive been doing good honey. How have you been? I heard that you have been hurting alot. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, im ok. The baby has been moving alot and it kinda hurts when i walk because of the weight, but i am doing ok. I have been sitting around alot to tell you the truth." Paisley said.

"Well, i am glad that you are getting some relief when you sit down. How has Fanboy been, has he been taking care of you as usual? How has the baby been?"

"The baby has been really active. It is moving around alot and all. Fanboy has been taking care of me alot and i feel so thankful to have him. He is such a doll. He is so special to me." Paisley said.

"Well that is good to hear dear. your friend, Yo's mother and I have been busily making baby things for your little one. We know that 3 months isnt alot of time so that is why we are hurrying with everything that we make." Mildred said.

"I really appreciate everything you have been doing mom. It really makes me and Fanboy happy to know that you are supporting us in our decision."

"No problem , i had better let you go so you can get some rest. Call me later and keep me updated ok?" Mildred said.

"Sure thing mom. Can do." Paisley said as she handed the phone back to Yo.

Yo accepted the phone and then talked to her mom a bit before hanging up.

After she hung up, Yo sat down on the couch next to Paisley and then talked some more.

"So are you and Fanboy still excited about the baby on its way?" Yo asked Paisley who smiled and then said, "Oh yes, Fanboy and I are super excited. We cant wait to bring our little one into this world. We both think that we will make good parents."

"So do i." Chum chum said.

Fanboy turned around and winked at Chum chum who giggled and then went back to reading.

Soon, it was time for Yo to go back home. Yo called her mom and asked her if she could come and pick her up. Ling Su said that she would be there in less than 5 minuets.

Yo said that she would be waiting and that she would see her when she got there.

Yo hung up the phone and then told everyone that her mom would be there in about 5 to 7 minuets.

Once her mom came and got her, Yo waved good bye as her mom drove away.

Fanboy closed the front door behind her and then sat back down on the couch next to Paisley, who held his hand when he sat next to her.

A few minuets later, Paisley stood up and then laid down on Fanboy's lap, stretching her back out in attempt to get relief from the cramp in her lower back.

Fanboy gently rubbed her lower back as she laid there.

For some odd reason, this time when she laid on her stomach, it didnt hurt as bad. With this in mind, Paisley fell straight asleep as Fanboy continued to rub her back.

Chum chum noticed that Paisley was asleep and decided to ask Fanboy if he wanted to lay down on the comforters and stretch out with Paisley.

Fanboy nodded his head and then Chum chum went upstairs and grabbed the comforter, pillows and blankets. After he got back downstairs, he moved the table that was infront of the couch and then quickly spreaded out the comforter on the floor. Fanboy gently picked Paisley up and then laid her down on the comforter and then covered her up with the blanket. She wasnt that heavy so it was easy for Fanboy to lift her.

"Thank you for making the bed, chum chum. You gonna lay on the couch? You can if you want to. I know you like to lay there when you read your book." Fanboy asked Chum chum who said, "Well, thank you Fanboy. I think that i might take your word up on that one. The floor is kinda getting a bit hard."

Chum chum grabbed the book he was reading and then climbed onto the couch. Afterwards, he went back to reading.

The next week passed by real fast. Paisley continued to get more and more back pain and her stomach continued to get larger as well as her boobs.

After school she would lay down on the comforter when she could and do her homework with Fanboy, who sat next to her and did his homework with her.

She would take each day at a time, enjoying her pregnancy the best that she could.

What she didnt know was that she would go into early labor soon and there was nothing that she could do to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9 paisley gives birth early

(7 months into the pregnancy)

6 long months had passed by and both Paisley and Fanboy were getting excited as in 3 months Paisley would be bringing her and Fanboy's baby into the world, or so they thought.

Paisley was starting to have alot of pain, so much that it would keep her up at night. Fanboy would wake up to hear Paisley crying because her stomach was hurting.

Getting out of bed and going to school was begining to be a chore as Paisley had so much pain when she moved.

Paisley loved going to school, but lately, the weight of her stomach was causing her pain, leaving her unable to get around alot.

But she didnt let the weight of her stomach get her down. She still managed to go to school and do her homework.

What she didnt know was that soon, she would go into early labor and there wouldnt be anything she could do to stop it. The only thing she would be able to do was lay back and let nature take its course, pain and all.

It was a windy Saturday morning. Paisley was woken up to extreeme pain in her stomach. Fanboy shot up and instantly tried to figure out how to help her feel better.

"Fanboy, help me up and help me walk to the kitchen. Maybe that will take some of the pain away if i get up and move around."

So Fanboy helped Paisley stand up and slowly walk into the kitchen to say hi to chum chum who was making breakfast.

When Chum chum saw Paisley in severe pain, holding her stomach, he ran over towards her and then tried to help Fanboy relieve her pain.

But at this point, there was nothing that Fanboy or Chum chum could do to relieve the pain. Paisley was going into labor early and there was nothing that anyone could do.

Paisley leaned up against the kitchen table and then said, "Fanboy, see if Chum chum will call my mom for me and tell her to come over. I dont know what is happening but i am pretty sure that the baby is comming right now."

Fanboy nodded his head, almost in tears when he saw Paisley's legs buckle underneath her from the pain.

He motioned for Chum chum to call Paisley's mom and he did. Once he got Mildred on the phone he handed the phone to Paisley and then made sure that Paisley was as comfortable as he could make her.

"Hey mom, its me, Paisley." Paisley said, her voice trembling from the pain.

"Oh my god, Paisley, are you ok? You sound horrible." Mildred said, concern in her voice.

"Mom, can you head out towards my place, I am pretty sure that i am going into labor right now, and i dont know why." Paisley said, trying to keep standing up as her legs were buckling underneath her.

"Ok honey, ill be there as fast as i can. I am on my way now. I'll bring Yo and her mom as well. You said you were at the Fanlair? Is that by the school?" Mildred said, panic in her voice.

"Yes, it is. Please hurry mom, i'm hurting really bad." Paisley said, tears now starting to fourm in her eyes.

The pain of labor that she and Fanboy were worried so much about has officially arrived and Paisley was scared out of her mind.

Suddenly, Fanboy and Chum chum began to give Paisley a really strange look. Paisley looked at them and then asked them why they were looking at her that way.

Chum chum pointed to the puddle of fluid down at Paisley's feet and then said, "That was what i was looking at. Did you just pee on the floor?"

The second Chum chum asked her if she had peed on the floor, Paisley looked franticly at Fanboy who gave her the same look back.

"Uh, chum chum." Fanboy said, panic in his voice. "That isnt pee, i am pretty sure Paisley's water just broke. She is going into early labor."

"What do we do?" Chum chum said franticly, pasing back and forth trying to figure out what to do.

Suddenly. Paisley's legs gave out and she fell to the floor.

Fanboy burst into tears as he helped her up.

"Chum chum, spread the comforter out on the floor and then grab a towel or two. I'm going to have Paisley give birth on the floor...HURRY." Fanboy said, his voice cracking and trembling as he spoke, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Chum chum quickly spreaded the comforter out that was allready on the floor and then assisted Fanboy in helping Paisley lay down.

Once Paisley was on the floor, Chum chum ran and got a few towels from the bathroom. When he got back, he heard a knock on the front door. He answered it and it was Yo, Mildred and Ling Su. They all ran inside and then over towards Paisley, who was allready laying on her back with her legs in the air, trying to push.

Chum chum quickly handed the towels to Fanboy who tried his best to not cry, but he couldnt help it.

"It is going to be ok baby. The baby will be here soon, dont worry. I will be here for you dont worry." Fanboy said holding Paisley's hand as he tried his best to reassure Paisley everything would be ok.

"Paisley, baby, are you ok? Its your mother." Mildred said as she bent down on the other side of Paisley and held her daughter's limp hand.

"Mom, it hurts so bad. I wasnt planning on having the baby this early." Paisley said as she gasped for air from the pain.

"I know honey. It will be ok. You have a good man with you and i am here for you. Just try to relax and the baby will come out soon."

Suddenly, a strong contraction came and Paisley screamed out in pain, making Fanboy burst into even more tears.

"Paisley, baby, im sorry you are hurting." Fanboy cried.

Ling Su walked over towards Mildred and then said, "Do you need me to call 911?"

"In a moment we might. Just stay ready just in case, ok?" Mildred said.

Yo walked over towards Chum chum who was in shock and then helped him walk into the kitchen.

"Its ok Chum chum, Paisley will be allright. She is just in alot of pain because of giving birth right now, ok?" Yo said, reassuring Chum chum, who had never seen anyone give birth before.

"I never saw anyone give birth before." Chum chum said still in shock.

"Now you get a chance." Yo said.

Yo and Chum chum got a snack and then sat down at the table, trying to keep calm as best as they could. But Yo could tell Chum chum was scared each and every time Paisley would scream out in pain.

He would look into the living room and see Fanboy with sheer terror on his face as tears streamed down his cheeks as he told Paisley she would be ok. He saw Ling Su kneeling down infront of Paisley, checking for the baby to come out and Mildred holding Paisley's hand trying to keep her calm.

Yo put her hand on Chum chum's shoulder and then said, "Chum chum, child birth is natural. It is natural what Paisley is going through right now. She is in pain because the baby is trying to come out of her body. The baby will be here soon enough then Paisley will be able to calm down and relax."

Chum chum nodded his head and then tried to sit still, but it instead he fidgeted in his seat even more.

10 minuets passed. Fanboy was still bawling his head off and holding Paisley's hand, Mildred was still holding Paisley's hand and Ling Su was anxiously watching for the baby's head to appear.

Then, suddenly, Chum chum heard Mildred tell Ling Su to call 911.

This panicked Fanboy and made Chum chum want to run over and try his best to help. Yo had to hold him down with all her strength to keep him from running away.

"Whats happening? Why are we calling 911?" Fanboy said, tears still streaming down his face.

"The baby is about to emerge and we will need the ambulance to take the baby to the hospital to get help. Paisley is fine. It is the baby I am thinking about right now." Ling Su said.

2 minuets passed. Mildred called 911 and the ambulance was on their way just as the baby's head appeared.

"I wanna help deliver the baby. Can I help?" Fanboy said, pleading with Ling Su to let him deleiver the baby.

"Ok, come here and gently grab the baby's head. Can you see it?" Ling Su said.

Fanboy looked down and saw the babys head. This shocked him and he nodded his head quickly before reaching down to hold onto the head.

"Push Paisley, the baby is almost here. You can do it." Ling Su said.

"I cant it hurts too bad." Paisley said crying.

"Babe, just keep pushing. The more you push, the more i can pull the baby out. The head is allready out." Fanboy said, reaching and gently pulling out the baby's head.

"I'll try Fanboy." Paisley said, pushing harder again.

7 minuets later, the baby was completely out of Paisley's body. Fanboy looked down and then said, "Paisley, its a girl. Our baby is a girl!"

"Let me see, let me see." Paisley said. Fanboy held up the baby to let Paisley see.

Chum chum who had watched as Fanboy pulled the baby out of Paisley, fainted out of shock. Yo laid him down on the kitchen floor and tried to wake him up.

"Awwww oh my gosh, Fanboy it is so adorable. Kacie is finally here." Paisley said, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Suddenly, the paramedics knocked on the door.

Mildred opened the door and let them come in.

One Paramedic came in just by himself and then the other came in with an oxygen mask and a stretcher.

Fanboy watched as one paramedic cut the baby's cord and tried to get it to cry. Just as they suspected, the baby cried a little bit but not alot.

"We need to rush the baby to the hospital. This oxygen should help it on the way, but it needs to be in the NICU for a while until it gains a bit more weight and gets stronger."

"So the baby will make it?" Fanboy asked one of the paramedics, who looked at Fanboy and then said, "Yes, as long as we get it to the hospital in time, it should definately make it. And there is a high chance we can get the baby there to the hospital in time."

Fanboy jumped for joy and then gave Paisley a kiss on her lips.

Mildred walked over towards Fanboy and then said, "Fanboy, gather a few of the baby things we have been making and put it in a bag. We are all going to go to the hospital to see the baby and take a few pictures, ok?"

"Ok." Fanboy ran over towards the closet, grabbed a bag and then shoved a few blankets, a few hats and booties and a burp cloth into it.

Afterwards, he closed the door behind him and ran over towards Paisley, who was all ready to get dressed again and stand up.

The paramedics allready left with Kacie to go towards the hospital when Fanboy got back.

Fanboy helped Paisley put on a clean pair of underwear and pants and then help her to her feet.

Afterwards, that was when Fanboy saw that Chum chum had fainted earler. Fanboy slapped Chum chum's face a good three times and then Chum chum woke up.

"Chum chum, come on, it is time to go to the hospital. We are all going to see Kacie in the NICU." Fanboy said to Chum chum who gave Fanboy a puzzled look.

"Who is Kacie?" Chum chum asked Fanboy as he stood back up.

"My baby, Chum chum. Paisley had a girl so we decided to call her Kacie."

"Oh how cool. Ok." Chum chum said.

Fanboy helped Paisley walk down the stairs and towards Ling Su's car. Once everyone was inside the car, Ling Su drove to the hospital.

Chum chum sat on the other side of Mildred and Fanboy sat next to Paisley while Yo sat in the front seat.

Everyone was excited that the baby was finally here. Exspecially Fanboy and Paisley who couldnt be happier. They finally would be able to hold their baby in their arms and love it. Their waiting was finally over and Paisley was so relieved. That meant no more pain when she laid down or walked and now she could get toned up and get back into her smaller clothes she used to wear.


	10. Chapter 10 Meet Kacie

Soon they arrived at the hospital. Everyone piled out of the car and ran into the ER. Once they got inside, Mildred asked where the little baby that was brought to the hospital earlier was.

The nurse at the front desk told Mildred that the baby was allready taken to the NICU and that she would give her the directions if she wanted them.

Mildred said that she wanted the directions, so the nurse wrote them down and then handed the piece of paper to Mildred, who told the nurse thank you and then proceeded to head upstairs with everyone following behind her.

The whole way up, Fanboy and Paisley were acting all excited and giddy. They couldnt wait to hold their baby and touch it for the first time. They just couldnt get there fast enough.

When they arrived at the NICU, only Yo, Paisley and Fanboy were allowed to go back because of the fact that they looked like 13 year olds, which was the age limit to go back and see the babies.

Once they got back to the back, a nurse led them over to where Kacie was sleeping in an inncubator. She seemed so much tinier than when Fanboy saw her earlier.

"May i hold her?" Paisley asked the nurse who nodded her head. "Be careful. Each person is only allowed to hold the baby for at least 5 minuets due to the fact that the baby needs rest and to stretch out in the inccubator."

Paisley sat down in a chair and then Fanboy grabbed one of the blankets Ling Su made and then the nurse gently and slowly put Kacie onto the blanket in Paisley's arms.

"Oh my gosh, she is so tiny. I feel as though i might break her." Paisley said as she held Kacie in her arms. Kacie knew that Paisley was her mom because when Paisley would talk, Kacie would try and nuzzle against Paisley's chest and feel her heart beat.

"Quickly, take a picture Mom." Paisley said to Mildred who took out her phone and then took a quick picture.

Paisley gently put her ear down beside Kacie's head and heard her coo quietly.

"Fanboy, listen to this. Kacie is cooing. She's happy to be here with us." Paisley said to Fanboy who gently put his left ear down by Kacie's head and heard her coo.

"Aww she has such a tiny voice. She is so cute." Fanboy said. Fanboy gently reached over and gently stroked Kacie's head with the back of his hand.

"I love you Kacie. It's daddy." Fanboy said to Kacie who cooed and tried to find where Fanboy's voice was comming from.

"Hurry, take a picture of me with Kacie and Paisley together." Fanboy said as he stood close to Paisley, who gently removed the blanket from away from Kacie's little head so she could get in the picture.

Mildred took the picture and then gently stroked the top of Kacie's head with her hand.

"Oh Paisley, she is so cute. She looks just like Fanboy, did you notice that?" Mildred said to Paisley, who looked at Kacie for a moment and then said, "You are right. She does resemble Fanboy. With the overbite and the cheekbones. She has both my hair and Fanboy's hair color as Fanboy has the same color of hair as I do. Once she gets a little older we might be able to find out if her eye color is the same as ours. Both Fanboy and I have green eyes."

"You are right." Mildred said.

A minuet later, Paisley stood up and then gently handed Kacie to Fanboy who sat down and then accepted his daughter and held her in his arms.

"Oh my gosh she is so tiny. I feel just like Paisley does, i feel as though i might break her." Fanboy said smiling. He felt so grown up as he held Kacie in his arms. After 7 long months of waiting, Fanboy could finally hold his daughter in his arms and show her love.

Soon, it was time for Yo to hold Kacie. Fanboy slowly stood up, Yo sat down and then Fanboy gently handed Kacie to Yo who gently held Kacie in her arms and made goo goo faces at her.

"She is so tiny and adorable as well." Yo said, smiling. "You and Paisley are so lucky. Can I have a picture taken with your little one?" Yo asked Fanboy and Paisley who smiled and then said, "Sure you can Yo." Paisley said. "Mom can you take a picture of Yo and Kacie?" Paisley asked Mildred who said sure and then snapped a picture with her camera phone. Paisley then stood next to Yo and then Mildred took another picture of all three of them together.

"Mom, would you like to hold Kacie?" Paisley asked Mildred, who said, "Well sure honey. I'll be careful."

"I didnt think that you were going to hurt her Mom." Paisley said. Yo stood up and then let Mildred sit down. Afterwards, she gently placed Kacie in Mildred's arms. Kacie instantly began to coo when she was placed in Mildred's arms. "Paisley, she likes me. I feel so honored." "Of course she likes you. She is glad that you let me keep her." Paisley said happily.

"Well i am glad she is happy. She deserves to be. She has a perfect mom and an awesome dad. I dont see why she wouldnt be happy." Mildred said.

Paisley asked Mildred if she could take a picture of her and Kacie and Mildred said sure. Paisley stood back a bit and then snapped a picture of her mom and Kacie. then Ling Su wanted a picture with Mildred and Kacie so Paisley took that picture too.

Mildred gently stroked Kacie's little head with the back of her hand and then gave her a little kiss on the forehead, making Kacie coo a little bit.

Suddenly, Kacie opened her eyes and looked up at Mildred. Afterwards, she cooed and then tried to touch Mildred's face with her little hand.

"Awwww, Paisley, look what your daughter is doing. She is looking at me as she touches my face. She is such an angel." Mildred said excitedly.

Fanboy walked over towards Mildred and then said, "Can you tell what color her eyes are?"

Paisley gently turned Kacie's head over and looked at Kacie's eyes. Kacie fussed a little as Paisley turned her head to the side.

Paisley smiled and then said, "Fanboy, i think that we are in luck, Kacie looks as though she has green eyes just like us. They look greenish brown to me but that is still green."

"I think it is so cool that Kacie looks so much like Fanboy. That is amazing." Mildred said smiling and holding Kacie's little hand with her pointer finger.

"Well thank you. I do think that she looks like Fanboy alot. Just the way it should be, since Kacie is his daughter." Paisley said giggling.

Mildred called over Ling Su and then said, "Ling Su, do you want to hold Kacie?"

"Well sure. I'd love to." Ling Su said. Mildred stood up and then let Ling Su sit down. Afterwards she handed Kacie to her and then gave Paisley a hug.

"She is so tiny. It is such a blessing that you had a girl Paisley. Girls are such a blessing." Ling Su said as she gently held Kacie's tiny hand in hers.

Mildred quickly snapped a picture of Ling Su holding Kacie and then put her phone in her pocket.

Before they put Kacie back into the incubator, Paisley and Fanboy wanted one last picture with all of them in it.

Paisley held Kacie and Fanboy stood beside her with his arm around her neck. Then Yo stood beside them and then Mildred and Ling Su stood behind them. They got a nurse to take the picture.

Fanboy got a close up picture of Kacie and then asked Mildred to take one last picture of he and Paisley and Kacie together.

He was lucky enough to get a picture of Kacie with her little eyes open.

Soon, it was time to go.

The nurse gently placed Kacie back into the incubator and then said that they all could come back tomorrow to visit the baby if they wanted to.

Fanboy and Paisley jumped for joy and then gave each other a hug and kiss.

Before they left out, the nurse asked which one was the mother.

Paisley said that she was the mother. The nurse didnt ask any questions about why Paisley looked so young, but instead asked Paisley if she wouldnt mind nursing the baby when she returned the next day.

Paisley nodded her head and then said that she would.

The nurse smiled and then said that she would see all of them tomorrow.

Everyone waved goodbye and then walked back out to the lobby where Chum chum was busy reading a magazine about babies.

"Hey how did it go?" Chum chum asked Paisley and Fanboy who smiled and then said, "It went great. We took alot of pictures for the photo album. Would u like to see them?"

"Sure. I never got to see Kacie up close. the only time i saw her was before i passed out and that was just as Fanboy was pulling Kacie out of Paisley." Chum chum said laughing nervously.

"Well, you will now get a chance to see her up close. This time in pictures then once we get to take her home, up close. You can even hold her for as long as you want." Fanboy said smiling.

Mildred handed Fanboy her phone and then Fanboy pulled up all the pictures and showed them to Chum chum who smiled. "Awwwww, i love the one with all three of you. That would make a great one to frame."

Then Fanboy showed the close-up picture of Kacie to Chum chum who began to cry happy tears. "Awwwwwww, she is sooo cute. I love her little hands. She looks just like Fanboy. I cannot wait to hold her and talk with her."

"Well you will get your chance soon enough." Fanboy said smiling.

Mildred looked at the time on her watch and then said, "Well you guys. I think that we had better get going. We will be comming back tomorrow so that way Fanboy and Paisley can take care of Kacie."

"Ok, common, lets go." Yo said.

So everyone took the elevator downstairs to the first floor and then walked out to the car. Once they got into the car, they drove off.

Halfway to the Fanlair, Mildred asked Paisley if she wanted to go get her things out of her old room at her house.

Paisley said that she would like to get her things. So they dropped by the house. Fanboy helped Paisley grab her things and then they put it in the back end of Ling Su's car. Afterwards, Mildred gave Paisley a hug and then said, "Oh Paisley, i am so proud of you. Kacie is so adorable. I cannot wait to see her tomorrow. I'll see you, Fanboy and Chum chum tomorrow around 9:00 in the morning. I promise that we will spend at least 5 hours at the NICU tomorrow or however long you want to stay, so that way you and Fanboy can get some parental bonding in with Kacie."

"Well thank you mom. I look forward to tomorrow as well. See you tomorrow." Paisley said, smiling after she hugged her mom.

Mildred waved goodbye and then said that she would email the pictures to Paisley's email just as soon as she got back inside so that way she could have a copy as well.

Paisley said thank you and then waved good bye to her mom as Ling Su drove away.

Once they were a few miles away from the Fanlair, Paisley looked into Fanboy's eyes and then said, "Well Fanboy, it is official. I will be moved into the Fanlair permanently as of today. All of my things are in the back end of Yo's Mom's car. Maybe you and I can organize my things together."

"Sure i'd love to help you babe. Pretty soon, before Kacie comes home, we need to get a baby bed so Kacie will have something to sleep in." Fanboy said as he put his arm around Paisley.

"Once we organize Kacie's things we can organize my things in the closet as well. Right now the closet is disorganized and there are baby things all over the place." Paisley said.

"That wont be a problem babe. i love you and will help you with anything you need help with." Fanboy said smiling. Afterwards, he leaned over and then gave Paisley a kiss gently on her lips.

Fanboy held Paisley's hand and then said, "Paisley, there is noone else in this world i want to spend my life with. I know we are too young right now, but when we turn 18, I want to marry you. Will you accept my wish?"

Paisley paused for three seconds and then said with tears in her eyes, "Oh Fanboy, yes, yes i will. I will marry you once we graduate high school."

Fanboy and Paisley gave each other a long hug and right about that time they arrived at the Fanlair. Fanboy, chum chum and Paisley got out of the car and then carried all of Paisley's things into the Fanlair.

After everything was carried inside the Fanlair, Ling Su and Yo waved goodbye as they drove off towards their home.

Fanboy closed the door behind him and then went into the room and helped Paisley organize the baby things in the room and in the closet; basically setting things up and preparing for the baby bed to be bought.

After they got through organizing the baby things, Chum chum, Paisley and Fanboy organized Paisley's things in the closet, hanging up her clothes and organinzing the other things she brought as well.

Soon, everything was organized and then Fanboy sat down on the edge of his bed and then proceeded to kiss Paisley and rub her shoulders. His love for her went beyond physical intamacy. He felt as though he knew her his entire life. He felt comeplete now that Kacie was born. Fanboy, Paisley and Kacie were now a family, something Fanboy always wanted. He just didnt know that he would find it at such a young age.


	11. Chapter 11 prolouge

Prolouge

The next day, Fanboy, Paisley, Yo, Mildred and Ling Su arrived at the NICU to see Kacie, who was getting stronger everyday.

The drs said that if Kacie kept continuing to get stronger every day, then she would be able to go home with Fanboy and Paisley in a month instead of 2 months like they had planned.

Kacie was born at exactly 4 lbs 12 oz, but the drs wanted her to be at least close to 6 lbs before she went home.

Every day after they got out of school, Fanboy and Paisley would go to the NICU to see Kacie.

Paisley and Fanboy would give Kacie bottles and change her diapers and even put her in different little outfits, and of course, take plenty of pictures!

1 month later, Mildred bought a baby bed and a baby carrier for Fanboy and Paisley to bring Kacie home in.

The next day, Mildred drove Fanboy and Paisley to the hospital to get Kacie and bring her home.

When they brought her home, Kacie weighed 6 lbs 15 ozs.

When they got home, Chum chum got to hold Kacie and give her a bottle. He was estatic when he got to see Kacie for the first time. She was so cute and cuddly and liked to coo alot.

As Chum chum was giving Kacie her bottle, she fell fast asleep in Chum chum's arms.

After Fanboy changed her diaper, he laid Kacie down in her crib and then both he and Paisley had time to themselves.

Everyday when Fanboy and Paisley went to school, Mildred would come over and watch Kacie for them. After a while, Kacie seemed to bond with Mildred, smiling and cooing everytime she heard her voice or saw her.


End file.
